pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cherrygrove Cup Final
Plot The scene is at the stadium. Totodile and Bulbasaur are facing Oddish and Pidgey. ' T'yler: Finish with Water Gun! Luke: Use Energy Ball! Totodile uses Water Gun and Bulbasaur uses Energy Ball. The moves hit Oddish and Pidgey, knocking them out. ' '''Mitch's Dad: Tyler and Luke advance to the finals! Tyler: Yes! Luke: Thanks Bulbasaur. '''The scene moves to the Pokemon Center, where Tyler and Luke are waiting for their Pokemon to be healed. Nurse Joy comes through with Totodile's and Bulbasaur's Poke Balls.' ' '''Nurse Joy: Here you go, all to full health. Tyler: Thanks Nurse Joy. '''Tyler and Luke get their Poke Balls and then head over to Jon and Mary.' ' '''Jon: Well done for getting to the finals. Luke: Thanks. Tyler: Our opponents seem to be very skilled. Mary: You'll both win, I'm sure of it! Luke: Thanks. '''We hear some commotion outside. Jon and the gang go outside and see two kids being mean to a Teddiursa. The boy, Navy, has a Smeargle attack Teddiursa.' ' '''Navy: Use Dark Pulse! '''Smeargle fires a Dark Pulse towards Teddiursa. Jon sends out Cyndaquil.' ' '''Jon: Ember, quick! '''Cyndaquil uses Ember and collides with Dark Pulse, causing an explosion. Cyndaquil is now standing in front of Teddiursa, protecting it.' ' N'avy: A Cyndaquil? Maybe we should attack it too. Holly: Yeah. Navy: Smeargle, use-- Jon: Double Kick! Before Navy can finish telling Smeargle what move to use, Cyndaquil uses Double Kick on it, knocking it back towards Navy and Holly. ' N'avy: No fair! Jon: Leave Teddiursa alone. Tyler: Stop ganging up of Teddiursa! Navy: Fine, we'll go. Navy and Holly leave. Teddiursa falls over. ' '''Jon: Teddiursa! '''Jon picks Teddiursa up.' ' '''Luke: We should get it to the Pokemon Center. Mary: You and Tyler have you final battle now, you two need to get to the stadium. Tyler: But. Jon: Go, I'll look after Teddiursa. '''Tyler and Luke go.' ' '''Jon: You should go too Mary. They need one of us to cheer for them! Mary: You sure? Jon: Yeah. '''Mary goes after Tyler and Luke. Jon and Cyndaquil head over to the Pokemon Center. Inside the Pokemon Center, Jon, carrying Teddiursa, and Cyndaquil, on Jon's shoulder, go over to Nurse Joy.' ' '''Jon: Nurse Joy, please look after Teddiursa. Nurse Joy: I'll look after it. It looks in bad shape. '''Nurse joy takes Teddiursa to the healing room. Over by the river, Navy and Holly are sitting down, with Smeargle.' ' '''Holly: They were mean. Navy: All we were doing was having a little fun. '''Two Ursaring enter.' ' '''Navy: Ursaring? Holly: Are they after Teddiursa? Navy: Let's get that boy back. Holly: Yeah. '''Navy and Holly stand in front of the Ursaring's. ' ' '''Holly: Are you by any chance looking for a Teddiursa? '''The two Ursaring nod.' ' '''Navy: We know where it is. '''Navy and Holly tell the Ursaring a fake story of how Jon was using Cyndaquil to beat them and Teddiursa up. Back at the Pokemon Center, Jon and Cyndaquil are sitting down waiting for Nurse Joy to get back. Navy and Holly enter. Cyndaquil notifies Jon and Cyndaquil gets ready to battle again. Two Ursaring enter.' ' '''Navy: He's the one we told you about. '''One of the Ursaring use Focus Blast at Jon and Cyndaquil. They both dodge.' ' '''Jon: What was that for? Ursaring #1: Ursa. Ursaring. Jon: We beat up Teddiursa? Ursaring #2: Ursaring. Ring, Ursaring! Jon: And now we will pay? Holly: How dare you hurt Teddiursa! Jon: That's not what happened. '''Both the Ursaring use Focus Blast. Nurse Joy brings Teddiursa back in. Teddiursa sees its parents use Focus Blast towards Cyndaquil and Jon. Teddiursa jumps down and stands in front of Jon and Cyndaquil using Protect. The Focus Blasts do nothing.' ' '''Jon: Thanks Teddiursa. Teddiursa: Teddi. Ursaring: Ursaring? Teddiursa: Ursa, Teddiursa, Teddi! Holly: What are they saying? Jon: Teddiursa's just told them what really happened. Navy: How do you know? Jon: I can understand Pokemon language. '''The Ursaring's turn around and look angry towards Navy and Holly. Navy and Holly both run away.' ' '''Nurse Joy: Not them kids again. Jon: You know them? Nurse Joy: They are known as trouble makers around the city. '''Both Ursaring wave goodbye to Jon and Cyndaquil. Teddiursa waves as well. The three Pokemon leave.' ' '''Jon: I forgot, Tyler and Luke are battling in the final! '''Jon, with Cyndaquil on his shoulder, runs out of the Pokemon Center and to the stadium. He enters and stands next to Mary. ' ' '''Mary: There you are. Jon: Sorry, them kids found Teddiursa's parents but told them I was attacking Teddiursa for no reason. Its all sorted now though. How are Tyler and Luke doing? '''On the battlefield, Totodile and Bulbasaur on one side, Machop and Tauros on the other. A Focus Blast from Machop collides with Bulbasaur's Energy ball, cancelling each other out.' ' '''Jon: Machop, and whose that Pokemon? '''Jon gets out his Pokedex and scans Tauros.' ' '''Jon's Pokedex: Tauros, the wild bull Pokemon. Tauros is not satisfied unless it is rampaging the whole time. If there is no opponent for Tauros to battle, it will charge at thick tress and knock them down to calm itself. Jon: Powerful. Tauros seems like a threat. Mary: Along with Machop, Tyler and Luke have been having a difficult time getting any attacks to hit directly. Jon: They'll do it. Tyler: This isn't going to be easy. I got it. Luke: What? Tyler: We need to make a Smokescreen. Like when I battled Jon. Luke: Oh right. Tyler: They just need to make the right move. '''Machop's Trainer is Zach and Tauros' trainer is May, but not May that traveled with Ash.' Zach: Focus Blast! Luke: Energy Ball! Focus Blast and Energy Ball collide, making a smoke cloud similar to Smokescreen. ' '''Tyler: Right, Totodile, Dragon Claw. '''Totodile runs into the smoke cloud and uses Dragon Claw on both Machop and Tauros. The smoke disappears a few seconds later.' Tyler: Uh oh. Zach: Karate Chop! Machop grabs Totodile and then uses Karate Chop on it. Totodile flies backwards towards Tyler. Totodile gets up, weakly. ' '''Tyler: It worked for a while. Jon: I see, they made an artificial Smokescreen. Though without knowing Bulbasaur's other two moves, then Tyler can't do much. Mary: What do you mean? Jon: Tyler use his partners moves to his advantage, like when Focus Blast and Energy Ball collided. Mary: I see. May: Right Tauros, time to bring out the A game. Luke: A game? May: Use Giga Impact! Jon: What is Giga Impact? '''Tauros shrouds itself in light and then charges at Bulbasaur.' Jon: Whoa, that looks powerful. Cyndaquil: Cynda. Luke: Protect! Bulbasaur uses Protect. Giga Impact hits the Protect but Protect is starting to fail. ' '''Tyler: Help out with Water Gun, full power! '''Totodile uses Water Gun and Tauros begins to move backwards. Tauros then stops using Giga Impact and goes to its trainer and stands next to Machop.' Mary: So that's Giga Impact. Jon: It was a good think Tyler used Water Gun. Bulbasaur looked like it was having trouble. Luke: Bulbasaur, I know you don't like using this move, but we have to. Bulbasaur: Bulba? Saur...... Bulbasaur looks sad, then stern. Jon: Why did Bulbasaur look down when Luke said they had to use that move? Mary: No idea. Luke: Skull Bash! Bulbasaur runs towards Tauros, with its head down. Bulbasaur makes contact with Tauros sending Tauros back a bit. Bulbasaur then goes back to Luke. Bulbasaur holds its head down on the floor, in pain. Jon: Bulbasaur's in pain? Mary: Must hurt using Skull Bash. Jon: Dad did say Skull Bash is better used with solid head Pokemon. Tyler: Is Bulbasaur okay? Luke: Yeah, just hates using Skull Bash since it gets a headache for a while after it is used. Tyler: We'll just have to battle till Bulbasaur's headache is gone. May: Tauros, use Zen Headbutt! Tyler: Counter with Dragon Claw! Tauros runs using Zen Headbutt, Totodile uses Dragon Claw to keep Tauros at bay while Bulbasaur gets better. ' '''Zach: Now how will you defend. Luke: Huh? Oh no. Zach: Focus Blast. '''Tauros and Totodile are still fending each other off.Focus Blast flies past Totodile and heads straight for Bulbasaur.' Luke: Bulbasaur! Protect! The Focus Blast hits Bulbasaur but not much damage has been taken. Luke: Bulbasaur! Zach: Finish with Ice Punch. Machop runs towards Bulbasaur and lands the Ice Punch. Bulbasaur is knocked out. Luke returns Bulbasaur. ' '''Tyler: Two VS one then. Jon: You can do it Tyler! Cyndaquil: Quil. Quil. Cyndaquil! May: Tauros, use Take Down! Tyler: Dragon Claw! '''Tauros charges at Totodile and Totodile uses Dragon Claw. The moves collide, causing an explosion and sending both Pokemon back. Both Totodile and Tauros get up.' May: I'm impressed Totodile was able to take that hit. Zach: Now Machop, Close Combat if you please. Machop runs towards Totodile. Tyler: Use Rain Dance. Totodile uses Rain Dance and a big cloud of rain starts pouring down on the battlefield. Machop slips over. ' '''Tyler: Oh right. Now Water Gun! '''Totodile uses Water Gun and it is more powerful due to the rain. Water Gun hits Machop and Machop lands next to Tauros, unable to battle. Zach returns Machop.' May: Just Tauros and Totodile. Mary: I'm not liking this match up at all. Jon: Tyler can do it. Cyndaquil: Quil, Cyndaquil, Cynda. Jon: Don't worry Cyndaquil. Its Tyler and Totodile we are talking about. No need to be worried. Mary: You sound like you know what Cyndaquil is saying. Jon: I do. I understand the Pokemon language. Tauros and Totodile glare at each other. ' '''Tyler: Dragon Claw! May: Use Zen Headbutt! '''Totodile runs towards Tauros and Tauros runs towards Totodile with its head kind of sparkling. The Dragon Claw and Zen Headbutt collide and both Pokemon get sent back. The Rain stops.' May: No way Totodile is able to withstand Tauros. Tyler: Totodile, you okay to continue? Totodile: Dile! Tyler: Then use Scratch! Totodile runs towards Tauros. ''' Mary: What is Tyler up to? May: Use Take Down! '''Tauros runs towards Totodile. Tyler: Jump! Totodile jumps in the air. Tyler: Water Gun. Water Gun hits Tauros in the head and smashes it to the ground. Totodile lands near Tyler. Tauros is unable to battle. May returns her Tauros. Jon: That's what Tyler was doing. Hoping to lure Tauros in. Cyndaquil: Cynda. Later, Tyler, Jon, Mary and Luke are standing at the winners podium, with all the other competitors and crowd watching. Mitch's Dad is up there with Jon and the others. Jon: Why are me and Mary here? Mitch's Dad: You saved the Pokemon who were battling here. A trainer who was watching his brother said you and Mary could have a Pokemon Egg as well. Tyler picks up a Kabuto Egg, Jon picks up a blue egg, Mary and Luke pick up unknown Eggs. The scene now moves to outside the Pokemon Center. Jon: It was good seeing you two. Tyler: Yeah. Hopefully we'll cross paths again. Luke: I'm sure ours will since we are collecting badges. Mary: I'm travelling around Johto to see the sights so we will meet up again. Jon: Right. Time to head off. Mary: Look after the egg. Tyler: What is in Jon's Egg. Mary: A Wooper. Mary and Luke walk off towards the center of town. Jon: Wooper? Tyler: Just have to see if she is right. Time to go to Violet City. Jon: Yeah. Characters Jon Spencer Tyler Moor Mary Luke Ted Navy Miles Holly Pokemon Cyndaquil (Jon's) Totodile (Tyler's) Oddish (Miles) Pidgey (Holly) Machop (Zach) Tauros (May) Wild Teddiursa Ursaring X2 Category:Fanfiction